Group Interview
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Interview time!


Getting ready for X-mas!

Yay! I can't believe is X-mas time already! Well, I still have to wait 'til Dec/24 to stuff my mouth with candies and chocolates and all the sweet things that my stomach can stand! O_^

My X-mas tree is ready and all the decorations… and the presents… and…

Er… random moment again -_-#... Gomen nasai ^_^

Now, back to our business… I promised another interview and here it is! Enjoy it!

Hmm… nope! I don't own them! DAMN YOU NICK!

**Group Interview**

Hey folks! It's interview time! Some fan-fics ago I killed our beloved and favorite little turtles bros. Now, I need to know what the big bros think about that… hope they don't kill me before I can finish this interview -_-#

Well… _*sigh*_… here I go, wish me luck!

_*entering into the interview room, the guys doesn't look so happy O.O'… oh my…!*_

"Ejem… hi guys. Thanks for coming… it's a pleasure having you here"

M: Well, this time the feeling isn't mutual.

D: Agree.

"Guys… I know you're angry but let me finish with this ok?"

M: So you can kill us again? Uh-uh… I don't think so, dudette!

"Mikey, I…!"

M: Sure you enjoyed writing those creepy fics! Don't try to deny it!

"If you just let me…"

M: YOU THINK KILLING ME IS FUNNY, HUH?

D: Hey! What about me? You sedated me once and now this?

M: YEAH! WHAT ABOUT DONNIE, TOO?

L: Guys, let her talk… then you can do whatever you want.

"Guys… please I really didn't want to kill you but… Hey… where's Raph?"

L: Let's just say… you might wanna avoid going out in the night… alone. And also in the afternoon… and in the morning… and… I think you got the point already.

_*clutching my head in despair*_ "Baka imu!"

L: Kimiwa jitsuni baka danah

D: Guys… english please?

"Sorry… Japanese lessons… hehe!"

L: Ok… so, what's your excuse for making me kill my brother?

"First of all: I'm sorry. Second: it was just a story! And third: HE IS ALIVE! Duh!"

M: Well, try to explain that to Raph. You made two biggest mistakes in my story: you made Raph cry and you made him killing me… in sort a way.

D: And you know he hates the feeling thingy.

"I know, I know. God, I'm dead! He's gonna turn me inside out, he'll bury me alive and dance on my grave! I'M NOT EXAGGERATING! Well, yes I am, but that's not the point. The point is: He's gonna kill me!"

D: And who said he's gonna be the only one?

"Er… Don… you're not like your hotheaded brother, Raphael… hehe… you don't wanna be like him, really Donnie!"

L: Hold your horses, Don. You could have thought of the consequences before writing that story, Who…

"You know what's funny? I DID! I THOUGHT WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF I WROTE THE FICS! This little voice… eh… eh… what's the name of that terrible headache that tells you you're doing something wrong?"

L: You mean conscience?

"Yeah! My conscience said 'no' but something else inside me made me wrote what I had in my mind! Sure I knew you guys were gonna be angry but…"

M: Heh! And I thought I was the only one who liked playing with fire. You know what I mean?

D: But you know what they say… if you play with fire, you might get burned.

"Hmmm… agree"

_*silence… oh silence*_

"So… did you like it?"

L/D/M: EXCUSE ME?

"You like it or not? You know, after the horrible parts and the killing thing… what do you think about it? If that happens, I hope never in this life, of course… what would you guys think in that moment?"

L: Well… as you wrote, I rather die before doing something like that.

M: You know, Who? I actually liked it.

D/L: WHAT?

D: Mikey, you had a sword… IN YOUR STOMACH!

M: And you had a sword in your heart!

D: Touché!

M: Now… if there are not more INTERRUPTIONS! _*stares at Don* _Ejem… well, I said I liked it because you showed Raphie-boy sweet side… not the way that I wanted, though.

"Awww… thanks Mikey, and… sorry for killing you" _*puppy eyes*_

M: Aww! Isn't she just adorable? The puppy eyes always works!

"Hehe… _*thinking: one down… two remain, muaahahaha*_… cut it out, Mikey! Now, what about you Donnie?"

D: I liked it… kinda. It must have been harder for someone making that kind of decision… especially if is a relative, in this case a brother.

"So… you forgive me?"

D: Hmmm… just don't play doctor on me next time, ok?

"I promise! Doctor's word! Now… Leo-san… er… sorry for making you… well… you know… killing… Donnie… in my story…"

L: Yeah, yeah… I understand. Your muse is kinda weird, you know?

"Well… I was reading some fics and the idea came to my mind. Plus… I was a little depressed… a friend of mine died in an accident some days ago. She was like my sister so… _*tears in coming… real tears!*_… sorry… I'm ok, I'm ok…"

L: Who… I… we didn't know that… I'm so sorry.

D: Yeah, really.

M: Dudette! I can't believe it!

"Yeah… it maybe sounds unreal, but it's true. I swear… she was 22, a drunken man was driving and… sorry I… I can't…" _*leaving the room*_

* * *

M: Man! Did you hear that?

D: It must've been hard for her.

M: And now she out… alone… crying maybe…

L: Wait a sec… did you say… out?

M: Yeah, so?

_*Leo and Don stare at each other*_

L: Eh… Don?

D: Y-yeah?

L: Remember the plan… Raph's plan?

D: Y-yeah…?

M: Oh-oh!

L: WHO!

* * *

_*Meanwhile…*_

"Ok… ok… calm down… *sigh*… I thought I'd already got over that… well, I guess… I gotta go back. The guys will be worried"

_*Jaws song*_

"Eh?"

_*turns around… nothing*_

"Hmmm…"

_*Jaws song… getting louder*_

"Eh… I think I… better walk a little faster"

_*Jaws song… again!*_

"I… better run… yeah! Run!"

_*Jaws song… getting closer!*_

"I… I… I BETTER FLY! YEAH, FLY!" _*waving arms and running faster*_

_*Oh-oh… dead end! Nuts! Oh my…! Suddenly… footsteps sound*_

"Eh… g-guys?... Leo… D-Don… M-Mikey?"

R: Ya forgot someone…

"EEK!"

R: Me!

* * *

_*In the corridor*_

D: WHO! Where are you?

M: WHO? Oh man! If Raph gets her… I don't wanna even imagine it!

L: Calm down! I better call him _*dialing*_

_*RIIIIIIING-RIIIIIIIING*_

_*RIIIIIIING-RIIIIIIIING*_

"Y-you b-better answer that"

R: _*answering* _What!

L: Raph… change of plans… you gotta come here now. Who had left the room and…

R: I know, Fearless… but don't worry… she'll be ok now.

L: What…? Raph… RAPH!

_*hangs up*_

R: Heh! Wrong number… now, where were we?

* * *

L: RAPH! Shell!

D: What happened?

L: I don't know but… I think Who is with Raph now… we must hurry.

D: Maybe I can track him…

M: Oh my… poor girl!

* * *

"R-Raph I… I know you're angry but… _*sobs*_…"

R: Aww! How cute… lil' Who is cryin'? Guess what! That ain't gonna work!

"Please… I'm sorry… I… I can't… I can't talk right now… I just remembered something sad that happened to me and… _*sobs*_… oh my…!"

R: Excuses, excuses… Ya know what? Stop this masquerade or I'll show ya sumthin' to cry for!

_*crying*_

R: Ok, ok… that's enough!

_*crying*_

R: Eh… girl? Eh… you're not… joking… are ya?

"JOKING? JOKING? How can I be joking about my friend's dead, huh?"

R: Whoa there! I didn't know that!

"You know what?... you wanna hit me? You wanna yell at me? You wanna say how crazy and freaky I am? Then fine!"

R: Calm down! I…

M: RAPH!

D: Raph, what happened? What did you do to her?

R: Hey! I didn't…

M: You ok, dudette?

"…_*sobs*_…Guess so…"

L: You sure?

"Yeah… I'm fine… sorry for leaving you guys… I needed some time alone"

R: Eh… someone wanna tell me what's goin' on here?

L: We better go back… I'll tell you on our way…

* * *

_*Some minutes later… and two Kleenex tissues' box, too*_

"And that's all the story…_*sniff*_…"

R: Whoa… how awful!

M: Yeah, really.

"Maybe that's why I wrote the fics… I had to let go some pain… but I didn't mean to make you guys suffer too… sorry for that"

R: Hmmm… well… next time try sumthin' else, girl.

"Ok… well, I'm sorry I gotta go now but I have a tough exam tomorrow and I need to study"

D: Whoa… exams! Good luck with that.

"Thanks, I'm really gonna need it!"

M: Don't worry! You're gonna beat them all!

"Hehe! Thanks Mike"

R: Yeah, show those oldies who's the new doctor!

"Thanks Raphie"

R: Ejem… nickname?

"Ups… sorry"

L: Well, that's enough boys! We're gonna leave you study now, Who. Good luck and don't be nervous, you can do it!

"Thanks Leo"

* * *

Ok, I made it out alive!

I'm kinda sad now, though. _*sigh*_…

I wanna dedicate my last fics to my dearest friend Sara O.

Well Sara… I hope you'll be in a better place now. And don't worry; Doctor Who will always remember you.

I know you had a whole life to live but… sometimes… things just don't go the way we want. Who knows, maybe God had other plans for you.

Ok folks… I know this is kinda sad. If you wanna review it… that's your decision… don't feel pressured.


End file.
